Crack the Shutters
by HardfacedQueenofMisadventure
Summary: Just another morning in Zion. NeoTrin romance inspired by the Snow Patrol song of the same title. Song lyrics now removed. T for suggestiveness.


**(This was requested to be taken down on account of the fact that using song lyrics counts as plagiarism, even if you're not claiming them as your own. Oops. So, I took it down, took the lyrics out, added a bit more, and voilà! I recommend that you look up and listen to the song to get the best effect while reading this. Enjoy!)  
**

* * *

It was the feel of cool, smooth hands gliding down the back of his neck that finally pulled him from unconsciousness. Neo buried his head firmly in his pillow and gently, playfully swatted the owner of those hands away. He heard a soft laugh, and she touched him again. This time the temperature of her hands was akin to ice. What was she doing? He turned over, and eyed her drowsily. She was pressing her palms against the cold metal of the bedframe, smiling to herself all the while.

"_Trin…" _he whined, half-serious. "Go '_way. Sleeping." _She laughed again, and he reached over and pulled her down beside him, stubbornly re-closing his eyes. "Sleep." She nudged him playfully with bare feet, a move that translated to _not on my watch, mister. _Realising that she wasn't going to relent any time soon, he sat up. Opened his eyes. Looked at her.

People like him didn't wake up beside women like Trinity every day. People like him weren't lucky enough to _know_ women this beautiful. Yes, beautiful. With her ebony hair tousled and sticking up every which way, her eyes glassy with sleep and alight with atypical mischief, her fingertips like ice against his warm skin. Unable to resist, he reached up and took hold of her hand, pressing its sweet coolness against his lips, kissing her there, right against her palm. A smile quirked at the corner of her mouth, and she extricated herself from his grip, crossing the room to open the curtains. And in the light – Zion's unnatural yet comforting glow – she became breathtaking. It lent a subtle golden glow to her pale skin, brought out strange glints in her dark hair, ignited something in her eyes that he had never seen before.

Neo beckoned her back over to the bed, pulling her back in next to him. He knew she'd want to get going, find something productive to do, but today he just wasn't going to let that happen. This morning, she was all his. His hands found their way into her hair, and he drew himself closer in, daring to steal a kiss. Her response was to place her hands – still blissfully cool – on either side of his neck, deepening the kiss, before letting her fingers wander slowly down his shoulders, deftly awakening all of his nerves, one by one. A shiver of delight ran through his body, and she smiled again, knowing exactly what he was doing to him.

They drew closer, movement coming naturally now. Neo allowed himself to fully explore every last subtle, divine plane of Trinity's body, and she did the same to him. The first time, their movements had been needy, ravenous, feverish, but now each moved with a cool ease, fully knowing every nuance of the form that lay so close to theirs, aware of every breath, every slight shift in position, knowing exactly how to respond to every touch, no matter how inconsequential.

Surrounded by such pure pleasure, he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy again. He could have stayed there, entwined with his lover, wrapped in cotton, for the rest of his life; there would never be a moment more perfect than this one.  
Their eyes met; rich jasper brown and pale dawn blue. Neither one of them spoke. Words were not needed. Her hand met the back of his neck again, a silent reminder of their connection.  
He allowed himself to drift back to the recently abandoned realm of sleep, his last conscious memory of her the look she had given him when they first awoke.

_And in a naked slumber we dream all this again…_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I left in a single, solitary line from the song, but I honestly feel that it's essential. So it's staying. I'd like to thank catspats31 for pointing out my near-fatal error, and thus potentially saving me from suspension or deletion from the system. Feedback on this would be absolutely fantastic, since romantic writing of any kind is not my area of expertise. **


End file.
